Nightmare Moon
' Nightmare Moon '''is the evil verison of Princess Luna. She is the main antagonist of the season 1 premiere of ''MLP: Friendship is Magic, a major antagonist in the season 5 finale, and the secondary antagonist of "A Royal Problem". History Long ago, Luna and Celestia were both the rulers of Equestria, a land inhabited by ponies. Every morning, Celestia would raise the sun, and every evening, Luna would raise the moon. Together, they kept the balance perfectly. One day, however, Luna grew jealous: the ponies would be awake to enjoy the day and love, admire, and appreciate Celestia's work, but would always sleep through her far more beautiful night. One day, Luna turned on Celestia, saying she should be the only princess in Equestria, and raised the moon before the bitterness in her heart manifested and transformed her into Nightmare Moon. Celestia did not want to fight Nightmare Moon and told her to lower the moon, but Nightmare Moon said her only royal duty was to destroy Celestia, and shot at her with magic beams, eventually knocking her down. Seeing no other way, Celestia reluctantly used the Elements of Harmony to overpower Nightmare Moon and banish her to the moon, creating the phenomenon known as "the Mare in the Moon" (a unicorn's face imprinted upon the surface of the moon). It is said that in a thousand years, on the longest day of that year, Nightmare Moon will make her return. Return and redemption Upon reading an ancient legend, Twilight Sparkle realized Nightmare Moon is about to return, however her mentor, Princess Celestia, encouraged her to make friends instead of worrying about the supposed "old pony's tale". Unfortunately, Twilight turned out to be right and Nightmare Moon was released during the Summer Sun Celebration, replacing Celestia who was supposed to attend it. Twilight and her soon-to-be friends chased Nightmare Moon into the forbidden Everfree Forest. After conquering many obstacles left by Nightmare Moon in their path, they finally found the twisted mare herself along with the ancient Elements of Harmony, now reduced to inert stones. As Nightmare Moon whisked the Elements away, Twilight followed her into the portal and confronted her alone. She tried to use the Elements of Harmony like Celestia did, but for that she had to find the "spark" that would make a sixth Element appear. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the spark, and Nightmare Moon destroyed the Elements. Fortunately, when Twilight heard her new pony friends calling for her, she felt a different spark in her heart; making her realize that the real Elements are not just some stones: they exist in the hearts of her friends. That spark triggered the final element: Magic (also known, of course, as Friendship), and reanimated the shattered Elements, converting them into jewels for the six friends to bear. Using the Elements of Harmony, Twilight activated a spell that struck Nightmare Moon, exercising the darkness from her and transforming her back into Princess Luna. Celestia arrived in the ruins where the battle took place, admitting that she knew of Nightmare Moon's return, but knew the only way to defeat her was for Twilight to understand the importance of friendship. Celestia walked over to a cowering Luna, who apologized in tears for her actions, and was granted forgiveness. Later at the celebration (held by Pinkie Pie), even the other ponies forgave Luna, gifting her with a flower necklace. Rivalry with Ernie the Giant Chicken ??? Relationship with King Sombra ??? Relationship with the Nightmare Train ??? Trivia *Nightmare Moon is also Princess Luna's clone. *She is also partners with The Nightmare Train. *Nightmare Moon is also King Sombra's married wife. *She makes her return and turns back to Princess Luna in War of the Apocalypse. *Like Luna, she is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure as a villain. Gallery Nightmare Moon- Luna's Evil Ego.png Nightmare Moon in her mist form.png|Nightmare Moon in her mist form Nightmare Moon as a thorn.png|Nightmare Moon as a thorn Nightmare Moon disguised as the Shadowbolts.png|Nightmare Moon disguised as the Shadowbolts Nightmare Moon's defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's defeat Nightmare Moon EG.png|Nightmare Moon's Human Counterpart King Sombra and Nightmare Moon.jpg|King Sombra and Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon with her sword.png|Nightmare Moon with her sword Niightmare Moon with Sten gun.png|Nightmare Moon with her Sten submachine gun MLP Nightmare Moon as a Thomas character.png Nightmare Moon (wielding her Lightsabers).png|Nightmare Moon (Weilding her Lightsabers) Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Horses Category:Complete Monster Category:Alicorns Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Partners Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Wives Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Decepticons Category:Clones Category:Possessor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Banished characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Gunners Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Nightmare Family Category:Rich characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Mutated characters Category:Mothers Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Global Threats Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Counterparts Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains